


Imaginary gardens

by Leitis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, competent Newt, creative use of Occlumency, non-explicit injuries, poor Queenie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leitis/pseuds/Leitis
Summary: “I’m going to die, aren’t I? I’m totally going to die,” Queenie was barely aware of speaking aloud. “Dammit, there was so much more stuff I wanted to do. What a terrible time to die."





	Imaginary gardens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt:
> 
> so for whatever reason (magical animal attack, normal animal attack, dark wizrd attack, tragic accident, etc) Newt and another person are left somewhere remote with assistance being quite a ways away. And to make matters worse, Person A is seriously injured- how badly is up to you!- and Newt, having next to no experience with Gored Up Humans(tm), panics and resorts to treating them the same way he would one of his creatures-- talking very softly to them and being very gentle and soothing.  
> and it works!!
> 
> \+ I'd prefer it very much if the person in question was either Tina, Jacob or Queenie, as opposed to anyone else, and if you could keep it gen. but i guess i can't stop you if you take it a different direction :/  
> ++ some sort of non-sexual hypnosis thing would be gREAT and I'd legit love you forever
> 
> thank you!!!
> 
> http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1184.html?thread=1146784#cmt1146784

The building came apart around them with a terrible sound, like a giant’s groan, or a landfall, or- Queenie didn’t know, and honestly, it’s not like she had ever met a giant or witnessed a landfall, so those similes probably weren’t her own. It was tricky, trickier even than usual, to try and separate her thoughts from others’, when she was desperately trying not to be flattened under the falling debris.  
  
Floorboards screeched and gave way under her feet. What little focus Queenie managed to scrounge up together in order to maintain her Protego faltered, and the shimmering shield around her disappeared with a little popping sound, utterly lost in the cacophony of collapsing building. She fell through the floor; a large segment of the ceiling followed, and-  
  
She had lost some time, Queenie thought, when she came back to her senses. Her back hurt, something unbearably sharp was digging under her left shoulder blade, her neck was bent at a painful angle, her legs… She couldn’t feel her legs, couldn’t feel anything below waist at all, and-  
  
 _panic fear where is she it all happened so quickly have to find her have to find her is she alright is she alright what if she isn’t_  
  
Queenie clenched her teeth and willed her mind to order.  
  
“Newt,” she croaked, painfully, through dust-filled throat. “Newt.”  
  
“Queenie? Oh, Queenie, thank Merlin, you’re alive, I managed to take cover under a sturdier section of that wall but I lost sight of you, I thought you- Oh. Oh, dear. Queenie.”  
  
“What is it?” She hissed, tried to raise her head enough to take a look herself, but everything hurt so much. She caught a briefest glimpse in Newt’s mind – _so much blood twisted so terribly oh no oh no_ – before the man wrenched his thoughts away from it with surprising skill. What she did see left her cold all over, and shaking uncontrollably.  
  
“Queenie, dear…” Newt put his hand on her hair, stroked it uncertainly. “I sent a Patronus to Tina. Help will be here shortly, you’ll be alright, I promise – everything will be fine.”  
  
“You can’t promise that,” she muttered shakily. She glimpsed several images in Newt’s mind, some older, some newer, all of them a little heartbreaking – a chained Thunderbird, an Occamy crying over a robbed nest, a wounded Demiguise, a dying Graphorn…  
  
And now, she.  
  
“I’m going to die, aren’t I? I’m totally going to die,” Queenie was barely aware of speaking aloud. “Dammit, there was so much more stuff I wanted to do. What a terrible time to die. Can you please tell Jacob I love him very much? He doesn’t even remember me, but I still- I love him so much- And Teenie, tell her to-“  
  
“Queenie. Sh-h-h.” Newt resumed stroking her hair, his movements much more certain this time. “You are not going to die. We will get you out of here, mediwizards will help you get better, and you will tell Jacob and Tina everything you want them to know yourself. You will be fine. And of course Jacob remembers you – you come by his bakery almost every day, you’re his favorite customer by now. He may not remember everything, but he certainly remembers you.”  
  
Queenie gave a little watery chuckle. It sparked sudden burst of pain somewhere in her ribcage, and she whimpered. She really, really didn’t want to day today. Panic was building inside of her, steady and inevitable.  
  
“Dear… Oh, dear Queenie.” She heard Newt shuffle even closer, put one hand on her shoulder while still keeping the other on her hair. “Can you try to concentrate on my thoughts, please? Don’t think about anything else. Just read my mind.”  
  
She did that, grateful for the distraction. She reached out, touched Newt’s consciousness with her own, more firmly than she usually did, and-  
  
There was grass under her feet, and cool breeze on her shoulders, and an endless, summer-washed field around her.   
  
Queenie blinked, and took a deep breath. The air smelled sweetly of grass, and flowers, and something vaguely animalistic she couldn’t readily identify.  
  
“Oh, wow,” she said aloud. Turning around, she saw Newt standing next to her, smiling bashfully. “That’s… You can replay your memories in so much detail without a Pensieve? That’s, that’s really very impressive. Like, really!” She could make out the finest texture on the grass and on Newt’s coat – a different one from his usual blue one. “How are you doing it?”  
  
“Ah…” Newt rubbed his neck shyly. “I think I’m… Occluding, but with your mind inside the Occlumency shield rather than on the outside? Something like that, anyway. But I’m doing it very carefully, you are most definitely not trapped here – you can return any time you feel like. Um. I hope that’s alright? I didn’t know how else to help you.”  
  
“Huh. Yeah, I guess that makes sense… And, I most definitely don’t mind. This place is much nicer to wait for help to arrive.” Queenie shuddered slightly. Away from the pain, she could think clearly again, and the distraction was most definitely very welcome. She really, really didn’t want to die, but panicking won’t help her at all. “What _is_ this place, anyway?”  
  
“This is my mother’s Hippogriff farm. I haven’t visited for a couple of years now, it has probably changed quite a bit,” Newt commented, looking wistful, before shaking his head and giving Queenie a bright smile. “Do you want to come meet the Hippogriffs? They’re very friendly, you’ll love them, I’m sure.”  
  
“I’m sure I will,” Queenie agreed. As they walked, a thought occurred to her. “Hey, you must be really good at Occlumency to manage something like that. But I never had any trouble reading your thoughts – um, that is, I mean, I do try not to invade your privacy and all that, but it’s not always easy for me. And I’m pretty sure I never felt any shields on your mind before. How come?”  
  
“Ah, well.” Newt shrugged, looking a bit awkward. “I could put up some shields, but they’re always such a hassle to maintain, and anyway, you must be used to knowing all sort of embarrassing things about everyone, right? And I don’t really have anything to hide from you, we’re friends, after all, aren’t we?”  
  
They were approaching a herd of magnificent winged beasts, and Queenie smiled softly.  
  
“Yeah. We are.”


End file.
